A prior art technique is per se known in which a map display device stores weather information acquired from an external weather information center in a working memory, extracts this weather information stored in the working memory, and displays this weather information upon a display monitor along with a map (for example, refer to Patent Document #1).
Patent Document #1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication 2003-121172.